Eastern Day
by wenjing10
Summary: It is Eastern Day - or Easter for some people! As the children, along with the Shane Gang's siblings are finding Easter eggs, Jie and Jia find a chest that leads them to learn about the history of their twin ancestors: Yan and Yin!
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by Easter Day. This story belongs to FoxyKhai0209 and me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Today is Easter Day – well, for those who come from The Surface. There is no such thing as Easter in Slugterra. So, Junjie and I establish the Eastern Day. This holiday is quite the same as Easter. People decorate their houses and caverns with beautiful flowers and floral decorations. Everyone loves it.

There is an Easter Egg Hunt for the kids to play, including the siblings of the Shane Gang. All the kids wear cute bunny ears and carry baskets. Once the egg hunt starts, the children go out to search for Easter eggs, which are colourful chocolate eggs. Each egg is painted with different colours and patterns, and they are unique. They have bright colours like red, pink, orange, yellow, light green, sky blue and light purple. Their patterns range from floral to swirls – anything that relates to nature and life. The children cheer and sequel in delight as they find the Easter eggs.

As the Shane Gang's siblings are finding Easter eggs and collecting them, Jie and Jia are searching the Easter eggs together. Just then, Jia trips something and falls forward.

"Jia!" her twin brother shouts as he goes over to help her up. "What happened?" he asks her.

"I tripped onto something," Jia explains. The twins look down and see a rusty handle stuck out from the ground.

"What is that?" Jie wonders and grabs the rusty handle. He tries to pull out but no avail. Then, Jie makes an idea on how to get the rusty handle out from the ground.

He blows a whistle to call out his bonded animals. Three Slug Hounds appear as they hear his whistle. Jie tells them and points at the rusty handle as he commands them to dig up. The Slug Hounds begin to dig where the rusty handle is. Then, they stop digging and pull a small chest that is attached to the rusty handle from the right side of the chest.

The twins are surprised to see the chest. Jie thanks the Slug Hounds and tells them that they may leave now to the wild. As the three Slug Hounds leave, Jia wonders why the chest was buried. "I do not know," Jie replies. "I guess someone or somebody buried here and left."

Jia stares at the chest in a few moments. "The chest looks so old as if it's been buried for over centuries," Jia says.

Jie notices the lock on the front chest. Wanted to open it to see what's inside the chest, he activates his left wrist blaster and uses the blade to slice the lock, and destroy it.

Jie opens the chest, what's inside the chest is a single book. "What is it?" Jia asks her brother. Jie grabs the book. He closely examines the book and it reveals to be a journal. Before they can open the journal's cover page, the twins hear their older brother, Junjie calling them. They decide to keep the journal and read it later as they go to their brother.

Later, in Junjie's house, the Shane Gang's siblings have found a lot of Easter eggs with different types of colours and patterns. "You all are good at finding Easter eggs," Eli tells the siblings of the Shane Gang.

"Finding eggs are quite easy," Sapphire tells Eli, in which the Shane pats her head in reply.

Then, night comes. In the twins' bedroom, Jie and Jia are sitting on their bed that they share. They are staring at the journal that they have found from the buried chest.

"Who owns the journal?" Jia wonders.

"I don't know who owns the journal," Jie replies to her. "I guess that the owner of the journal already passed away since it's been centuries ago."

Then, Jie opens the cover page of the journal and a photo falls out of the journal. The photo lands on the floor. Jia picks it up and looks at the photo. To her shock, the photo is a photo of the twin ancestors: Yan and Yin!

"What is it?" Jie asks his sister, which Jia shows the photo of Yan and Yin to her twin brother. Jie is shocked to see the photo. Then, Jie and Jia soon realize that the journal they found belonged to their ancestors from thousands of years ago!

"Why Yan and Yin placed their journal in the chest and buried it?" Jia begins to wonder.

"I do not know why," Jie answers. "We will read and find out about our twin ancestors' lives."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later, the twins are still reading Yan and Yin's journal. In their journal, Yan and Yin shared about their lives together. They were somehow similar to Jie and Jia. The twins learn a lot about Yan and Yin's lives and their older brother Yang. What is shocking and surprising to Jie and Jia, is that Yan and Yin were able to unlock their Slug Fu ability while holding hands. Unlike the last time when Jie and Jia first held hands while doing Slug Fu under my suggestion, causing them to lost control of themselves.

Jia is so awed about how their twin ancestors were able to do it without any loss of control. "How they do that without losing control while holding hands?" Jie wonders.

That's when he spots a page that talks about 'Sharing Energy'. Jie reads it and soon realizes on how to unlock Slug Fu with his sister. It talks about Yan and Yin sharing energy from each other while holding hand and doing Slug Fu. A realization hits Jie.

"Jia, we should do it again," Jie tells his sister.

"But it's difficult and remember what happened when we first hold hands while doing Slug Fu? We lost control," Jia reminds him.

"But I have found out how to unlock our Slug Fu ability without losing control of ourselves," he explains.

Jia becomes uneasy by his suggestion. Jie places his hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay if we share our energy, then we will be able to unlock our Slug Fu," he says. Jia nods in agreement.

The next morning, it is very early in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. Jie and Jia are outside of their house. They are going to unlock their Slug Fu by holding their hands and sharing their energies from each other - just like Yan and Yin did from thousands of years ago.

Jie faces his twin sister. "Are you ready, sister?" Jie asks. She hesitates at first but she nods her head anyway. "I'm ready, brother," she answers.

Just as the twins are about to hold hands to unlock their Slug Fu, they hear a voice calling out to them. They look around but nobody's here.

"What was that?" Jia asks.

"I do not know," Jie replies.

A voice calls out to them again. The twins try to find the source of the voice. That's when they see two small blue spheres made out of spiritual energy, floating midair. Jie and Jia wonder what those are and that's when they hear the same voice coming from the two spheres, which surprise the twins.

"Who... are you?" Jie asks in a determined tone.

"You do not need to be determent," One of the two sphere answers, and it sounds like a male voice.

Then, the two spheres begin to glow brightly, blinding the twins. When the light dies down, the twins look and pull a shocking expression upon their faces. Right in front of them are the spirits of Yan and Yin!

"Yan and Yin?" they question.

"Yes, yes we are," the spirits of Yan and Yin answer. "It seems that you two have discovered our journal and read it. Back when Yang created Slug Fu, we tried to master it but failed. Then, we found a way – sharing energy. By understanding the yin yang concept, we realized that we need to achieve balance. So, we held our hands while doing Slug Fu, and managed to unlock our Slug Fu ability without losing control. However, there is a warning we must give you – if you two share too much energy, the energy can overload and harm you two."

Jie and Jia stare at each other. "Are you ready, Jia?" Jie asks.

"Yes, Jie," Jia replies after taking a deep breath.

Jie takes a deep breath too. "Alright. Let's do this," he says.

The twins hold each other's hands and fire their Enigmo slugs from their wrist blasters. They begin to concentrate and use Slug Fu on their slugs. Their hands glow blue and their slugs too as they move across the surroundings. The energy that they are sharing grows stronger. Jie and Jia are feeling it and they nearly lose control. But they remember about the warning and try to achieve balance.

With the power of trust, they successfully unlock their Slug Fu at last. Their Enigmo slugs move elegantly and smoothly. They return to their owners and change back into their protoforms.

"We did it! Thank you, Yan and Yin!" Jie and Jia thank their spiritual twin ancestors.

"You're most welcome," Yan and Yin reply. "Here is an advice for you two: as long as you two share energy from each other, you can use Slug Fu."

The twins understand and with that, Yan and Yin fade away.

After that, Jie and Jia head inside of their house. They find their family in the living room. "Our beloved family! We have finally unlocked our Slug Fu!" they tell us.

We are surprised to hear that. "How did you two do it?" Megumi, their mother asks.

"Well, we held hands while doing Slug Fu and we did not lose control," they explain. We are shocked.

"Here, let's show you all," they say and go outside of the house. We follow them.

They hold each other's hands and shoot their Enigmo slugs. They perform Slug Fu on them, similar to the last one. We are worried at first, but then we realize that they do not lose control.

When they finish showing their Slug Fu, we are amazed by it. Junjie is speechless to see his beloved siblings are able to unlock Slug Fu at last. He rushes to his siblings and hugs them.

"I am so proud of you two! You two have finally be able to unlock Slug Fu!" Junjie tells them.

I come up to them and say, "I cannot believe that you two finally unlock Slug Fu! I remember how you two lost control when you two first hold hands while doing it."

"How are you able to do it?" Megumi asks them.

"We found an old journal that belonged to Yan and Yin." Their answer shocks us.

"Where is the journal?" Junjie questions.

"It is in our bedroom," Jie replies.

They go to their bedroom and take the journal out. "The journal explains how Yan and Yin unlock their Slug Fu," Jia says. They do not tell us that the spirits of Yan and Yin have helped them because we may think that they are crazy.

On the roof top of Junjie's house, there is a male person standing on the top of the roof. He wears a golden suit with golden gloves and boots. There is an emblem at the right side of his suit as it shapes like a furious wolf. His golden helmet resembles a wolf that covers his entire head to cover his true identity. There is a light gray belt around his waist with a golden blaster-like wolf strapped onto the belt's right side. The buckle of the belt is shaped like a ten pointed star as an emblem. He appears to be a ranger.

He is looking down to me, Junjie, the twins, and Junjie's family. But he is looking at the twins. "I am so proud of you two," The Gold Ranger says in a proud tone. "It's all thanks to Yan and Yin, who guided you both. And I am sure I will soon return for you two and our family."

Then, he hears a howl of a wolf from a few distance away. The Gold Ranger knows something's out there - out there who is chasing him for over 20 years. He cannot put them in danger. So, he jumps off the roof top and disappears.


End file.
